39,5 C
by nyandyanyan
Summary: "Ternyata dokter bisa sakit juga." / "Dokter juga manusia." / JakuraixRamuda fanfiction.


====39,5˚C====

Cast : Jinguji Jakurai, Amemura Ramuda

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : HIFUMAI dan semua karakter milik KR, IF, dan semua pengurusnya lah. FF ini punya saya.

Summary : "Ternyata dokter bisa sakit juga." / "Dokter juga manusia." / JakuraixRamuda fanfiction.

Warning : Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta ke absurd an sang author yang teramat dalam /slapped/ OOC mungkin. Semua yang ada didalam tulisan ini murni khayalan saya saja. jangan disangkut pautkan dengan story mereka. Nanti kamu asin, atau pantadmu sakit /dibegal

Happy reading~

===xxx===

39,5 derajat celcius.

Rambut violet abu-abu bertebaran memenuhi bantal sebagai alas kepala. Menatap ke arah lelaki merah muda seolah bertanya. 'Aku baik-baik saja kan?' walau kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Tatapan kesal justru didapat, termometer tersodor dan ia cukup terkejut saat melihat angka digital yang tertera.

"Aku sakit?"

"Kau bodoh." jawaban yang tidak sinkron. Helaan nafas dilakukan sambil memasang kompres pereda demam. Tatapan polos lelaki 35 tahun tak membuatnya iba sama sekali. Wajah itu memerah karena panas. Selimut menutup sampai batas dagu. Mata yang mengikuti setiap pergerakan membuat Amemura Ramuda jadi agak canggung.

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk menginap dulu, jangan langsung kembali. Tengah malam berkendara dari Kyoto, pagi buta langsung pergi kerja. Orang sakti pun pasti sakit." Cibiran terdengar tapi tidak digubris sama sekali. Jarang-jarang dia diomeli soal masalah kesehatannya sendiri, yang ada justru sebaliknya. Dia yang terbiasa menasehati.

"Maaf." Satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa dia keluarkan hanya itu.

"Tidur saja. Aku buatkan bubur, lalu minum obat." Dia mengangguk seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang dimarahi ibunya. Setelah lelaki pendek itu pergi, ganti dia yang menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

Di luar. Gerutuan bercampur dengan gumaman. Dia mencari ke sana-sini, membuka semua pintu lemari dapur. "Memangnya kita punya beras? Astaga, aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu dimana dia menyimpan garam atau apapun itu." Yah, Ramuda memang berencana membuat bubur. Satu pintu terakhir membuatnya agak kesulitan. Dia putuskan mengangkat kursi dan naik, kadang tinggi badannya sangat merepotkan untuk sekedar mengambil hal sepele yang diletakkan begitu tinggi seolah untuk mengejeknya.

"Nah." Dia menemukan sebungkus beras. Turun dengan hati-hati, dia bahkan lupa menutup pintu lemari saking fokusnya dengan bungkusan di tangan. Ramuda berpikir sebentar. Sebelah tangan mengambil panci kecil yang tergantung di atas kompor. Lalu berpikir lagi.

Sebentar.

"Bagaimana cara membuat bubur?" dia berencana bertanya pada orang sakit di kamar, tapi nanti si sakit jadi terbangun lagi. Kasian. Aneh sih dia merasa kasian, biasanya mereka saling bersikap kejam tapi kalau melihat Jakurai lemas seperti tadi dia jadi tidak tega juga.

"Hm-" tangan merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponsel. Menelepon Gentaro mungkin bisa membantu. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum bunyi klik dan suara malas novelis itu.

" _Apa?"_

"Ne, ne~ Gentaro. Bagaimana cara membuat bubur?"

" _Bubur?"_

"Hm~ hm~" dia menjawab sambil mengangguk antusias seakan mereka sedang bicara langsung. Gentaro langsung menjawab dengan satu kalimat jelas.

" _Rebus saja berasnya."_

"Ho, benar juga." Ramuda mengusap dagu, kenapa juga tidak kepikiran sama sekali. "Okay~ sankyuuu~" telepon ditutup, ponsel di letakkan di sisi lain meja dapur. Sekarang dia mengambil air sampai batas separuh tubuh panci. Menyalakan kompor, lalu menuang beras kemasan seenaknya.

"Begini saja kan?" dia jadi ragu lagi. Tapi Gentaro cuma bilang hanya harus merebus berasnya. Baiklah. Dia akan percaya sesekali pada pembohong itu. Ramuda pergi ke ruang tengah akhirnya. Melihat banyak kertas sketsa dan tumpukan kain berserakan. Mesin jahitnya bahkan tertutup kain-kain juga. Mungkin dia akan minta Dice membereskannya besok. Dengan iming-iming upah makan malam, bocah itu pasti akan segera menurut.

Ramuda mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya lagi. Dia tahu Jakurai sakit tadi juga karena ingin membangunkannya. Biasanya Jakurai sudah hilang dari ranjang untuk membuat sarapan, tapi tidak pagi ini. Dia bangun lebih dulu tapi terlalu malas bahkan untuk sekedar membuat teh. Malah berakhir sibuk dengan menggambar sketsa busana musim panas. Saat tak sengaja menoleh ke arah jam dinding, disana sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Harusnya Jakurai sudah bangun dan pergi ke rumah sakit sejak dua jam lalu. Dan saat menengok ke kamar, pria Jinguji itu sedang menggigil di balik selimut.

"Ternyata dokter bisa sakit juga ya." dia bicara sendiri, membosankan. Tubuhnya diregangkan dan kini menyandar di sofa. Dua sketsa lagi sudah selesai. Setelah mengantar makanan dan obat, mungkin dia akan mencoba menjahit beberapa pola. Ah, benar. Jakurai harus makan sesuatu dan minum o-

"ASTAGA BUBURNYA!" Ramuda melompat dari sofa, mengabaikan kain dan kertas yang terinjak sandal rumah. Bau hangus tercium, panci diatas kompor berasap hitam dan kompor menyala merah menyeramkan. "PARAH! PARAH!" dia mengomel sambil berusaha mematikan kompor. Asap yang mengebul membuatnya terbatuk parah. Sesuatu yang tadinya akan menjadi bubur kini malah terlihat seperti arang.

"Eww-" Ramuda meringis. Sekarang dia paham kenapa Jakurai selalu mendahuluinya membuat sarapan, mungkin antisipasi. Dia bahkan tidak percaya betapa payahnya dia jika berurusan dengan dapur.

"Ada apa ini?" suara di belakang membuatnya terkejut. Surai panjang itu berantakan, ditambah wajah pucat dan aura suram. Jakurai benar-benar persis hantu wanita di film horor.

"SETIDAKNYA RAPIKAN RAMBUTMU." Ramuda mengomel lagi, Jakurai menatapnya bingung. Setengah pusing juga karena demam dan flu. Dia bersin beberapa kali saat mencium bau asap. "Kenapa bangun?"

"Aku dari kamar mandi dan ingat kalau belum minum obat." Tatapannya jatuh pada tragedi di atas kompor. "Kau tidak berecana membakarku hidup-hidup kan?"

"Aku berusaha membuat makanan untukmu. Ukh-" Ramuda sedikit menyesal karena meninggalkan masakannya begitu saja. "Maaf." Jakurai tertegun, jarang sekali mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Ramuda. Lengan besarnya mengusap surai gulali, dia mendekat dan tangan lain digunakan untuk menutup pintu lemari tinggi yang tadi terbuka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan langsung minum obat." Tubuh kecil Ramuda menyingkir. Setelah menguncir rambut, Jakurai membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Ramuda. Dia lalu mengambil gelas dan mengisinya penuh dengan air. Tangannya mencari-cari beberapa obat dari kotak yang tersimpan di salah satu lemari dapur, tempat dia biasa menyimpan obat untuk sakit-sakit ringan seperti ini.

"Tapi kau harus makan sesuatu dulu."

"Aku akan makan setelah istirahat lagi." Ramuda menyerah, toh dia sama keras kepalanya jika sedang menolak sesuatu. Daripada membuat Jakurai makin pusing, dia lebih memilih mengiyakan. Dokter itu kemudian menuntun tubuh Ramuda pergi ke ruang tengah, berniat duduk dulu sebentar disana sebelum benar-benar kembali istirahat di kamar.

"Bisa rapikan ini dulu?" Jakurai sungguh tidak tahu jika apartemen mereka bisa berubah menjadi gudang dalam waktu beberapa hari. Wajar sih, dia sudah mengalami ini beberapa kali terutama saat Ramuda punya proyek besar.

"Tentu." Ramuda menyibak semua benda yang memenuhi sofa. Membuat benda-benda itu ganti berserakan di atas karpet dibawahnya. "Sudah." Ucapnya polos, tangan mempersilahkan Jakurai duduk di sofa. Jakurai memijat pelipis, berniat membereskan semua ini saat keadaannya lebih baik nanti.

Tubuhnya mendekat, duduk dan melahap semua obat dalam sekali tenggak. Ramuda memandangi dari samping, berjengit jijik saat melihat obat-obat itu masuk ke mulut Jakurai. Setelah menghabiskan segelas air dan meletakkan gelas di meja yang berantakan oleh kertas sketsa, tatapannya jatuh pada wajah polos Ramuda yang masih memandanginya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma berpikir ternyata dokter bisa sakit juga." Ramuda terkekeh seakan meledek. Jakurai kini bersandar di pegangan sofa, tidur dengan kepala bersandar disana. Ramuda sedikit menyingkir saat kaki-kaki kelewat panjang itu melewati tubuhnya dari atas.

"Dokter juga manusia." Jawabnya singkat setengah sadar. Sepertinya efek obat sudah mulai terasa sebab dia mulai mengantuk. Ramuda bergumam tidak jelas, tubuhnya bersandar di kaki Jakurai yang tertekuk.

"Kalau sampai besok masih sakit, kau harus periksa-"

"Amemura-kun,"

"Hm?" ucapannya tadi terpotong panggilan dari Jakurai. Tangan besar itu berisyarat agar dia mendekat. Tubuh Ramuda dibawa condong ke arahnya, tangan bertumpu di sisi lain sofa untuk menyangga tubuh.

"WHOA!" Teriakan terkejut disusul protes bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya ditarik agar tertidur di atas tubuh besar Jakurai. Niatnya untuk berontak diurungkan sebab pelukan dari tubuh panas dibawahnya. Ramuda memanggil ragu kemudian, memastikan lelaki itu baik-baik saja. "J-Jakurai?"

"Sebentar saja-" geli terasa saat nafas panas menghembus di lehernya. Mau tidak mau Ramuda menahan diri, berusaha menyamankan posisi diatas tubuh Jakurai. Kepala Jakurai terlalu banyak bergerak dibalik perpotongan lehernya. Tangan Ramuda memukul dadanya saat lelaki itu mulai iseng mencuri kecup di lehernya.

"Kau memakai shampoku?" pertanyaan tidak penting itu dijawab gumaman 'iya'.

"Punyaku habis, aku belum sempat beli." Jakurai bersuara tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Sebelah tangan masih memeluk pinggang Ramuda, sementara satu lagi mulai menyusup dibalik kemeja putih yang digunakan lelaki 24 tahun itu. "Tanganmu-"

"Dingin sekali ya, Amemura-kun."

"Ugh-" Ramuda bangkit menatap wajah Jakurai yang memejamkan mata. Pak Tua mesum ini pasti sengaja mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya. "Singkirkan tanganmu!" Jakurai mendesah kecewa. Eh? Apa-apaan responnya itu? Tidak ada gerakan memaksa seperti yang biasa Ramuda dapatkan saat menolak sentuhan Jakurai. Apa karena dia sakit ya?

"Aku benar-benar kedinginan dan mencari sesuatu yang hangat. Tubuhmu hangat sekali jadi-"

"Ya ampun." Ganti Ramuda yang menghela nafas, "Iya, iya. Kau jadi banyak bicara. Sekarang lakukan sesukamu dan segera istirahat." pada akhirnya dia menyerah lagi dan membiarkan Jakurai berbuat semaunya. Ini hanya akan berlaku sampai Jakurai sembuh. Setelahnya? Jangan harap Ramuda akan menurut seperti kucing peliharaan begini.

Jakurai tertawa pelan. Tangannya dibawa menyelinap diantara helai surai gradasi, mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dan memberi sebuah kecupan di bibir mungil Ramuda. "Apapun ya?" bisiknya kemudian. Wajah memerah di hadapannya membuatnya tertawa lagi.

Wajahnya mendekat lagi, mencium Ramuda dengan serius. Mengabaikan pukulan di dada dan gerakan memberontak lainnya. Tangannya menahan kepala Ramuda, lidahnya dipakai menerobos paksa bibir Ramuda agar terbuka. Saat mulut designer itu terbuka, dia mulai menjelajahi isinya. Ramuda melenguh saat lidahnya dihisap kuat. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan kaus yang dikenakan Jakurai, kemudian menariknya keras, meminta dilepaskan. Lidah panas Jakurai benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman, dia sedikit pusing apalagi serangan di bibirnya tak kunjung berhenti. Malah makin menjadi.

"Ja-Jaku- oi!" saat dilepaskan, lelaki itu justru sibuk dengan lehernya. Tengkuknya ditahan agar tidak menjauh, erangan protes diabaikan. Satu, dua, tiga, berlanjut ke beberapa lagi. Jakurai membuat banyak tanda dan teriakan marah Ramuda seolah tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Kuso ossan!" dengan kekuatan yang dipaksakan, Ramuda berhasil mendorong tubuhnya sendiri menjauh. Nafasnya terengah, Jakurai menatapnya dari bawah seolah tak terjadi apapun. "Kau minta dibunuh?"

"Kukira tadi kau bilang 'Lakukan sesukamu.' Harusnya kau diam saja."

"Kau yang cari kesempatan-"

"Hmm begini saja." Jakurai menarik tubuhnya lagi. Memeluknya erat, membuat usahanya untuk menjauh jadi sia-sia. "Sebentar saja." lanjutan itu membuat Ramuda menghela nafas, menyerah dan ikut memejamkan mata. Tubuh panas yang menyelimutinya membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dekuran halus adalah pertanda jika Jakurai sudah kembali tidur. Tanpa sadar, dia justru ikut terseret ke alam mimpi.

===xxx===

39,5 derajat celcius.

Bibirnya maju, pipi merah karena panas. Selimut terpasang sampai batas dagu. Dia bersin lagi untuk ke sekian kali, disusul rengekan dan omelan karena pening yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

"Panasmu tinggi sekali."

"MEMANGNYA INI KARENA SIAPA?" tangan berada di dagu, berpikir sebentar. "Ah, aku harus selesaikan pekerjaanku dan kau malah menulariku. Kau jahat sekali."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tertular. Maaf." Termometer di letakkan di meja, tangan memasang kompres pereda demam di dahi Ramuda. Jujur saja, Jakurai agak menyesal soal kondisi Ramuda saat ini. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan buat bubur, setelah itu minum obat ya."

"Berisik. Sana cepat buatkan aku makanan. Rawat aku dengan baik."

"Amemura-kun, aku tidak mendengar kata 'Tolong'. Kalau begitu caranya, aku akan menyerangmu lagi seperti kemarin."

"ARGH PERGI SANA! KUSO OSSAN!"


End file.
